


Antiva Is For Lovers [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cullen Rutherford Never Asked For This, F/M, ITPE 2017, Language Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Terrible accents, War Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The Antivan language and sex on the war table: just two of Bull's varied interests.





	Antiva Is For Lovers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Antiva Is For Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871609) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Antiva%20is%20for%20Lovers.mp3) | 6:51 | 5.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Antiva%20is%20for%20Lovers.m4b) | 6:51 | 3.24 MB  
  
### Music

 _Waltz Clavier_ by Nobuo Uematsu

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
